callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed German Prisoners
This page is for all Unnamed German Prisoners that appear within the Call of Duty ''series. ''Call of Duty 2 A low ranking German soldier was captured by Letlev's men, moments before the Battle of Moscow.'' He is seen in "Red Army Training".'' To avoid certain execution, he complies with the Russians, and tells them that the Germans will be attacking from the South-East, trying to prove that he is worthy of staying alive. A soldier of Letlev's came into the room that the German was imprisoned in to tell Letlev of an about-to-happen battle, unaware that the prisoner said the same thing, thus proving the prisoner right. The soldiers in the room are then sent out to battle, leaving Letlev and another Russian soldier alone with the prisoner. Moments after the soldiers head into battle, the German prisoner is executed by Commissar Letlev. In the "Prisoners of War" mission, two Germans surrender to Captain Price and his men, just as they reach the wounded American captives. Gallery Prisurrender.png|Two Germans assigned to guard a group of American POW's surrendering to men from the 7th Armored Division. ''Call of Duty 3'' Two German soldiers are captured sometime before or during the mission "Chambois". They are only seen after the player flees the first rally point and enters the church. In the church, one of the prisoners shouts at an American soldier, and the soldier replies, "You're going home in a coffin, Fritz!". It is currently unknown what happens to the prisoners, since the camera turns away to face Guzzo and Dixon. At the end of the mission, the surviving German soldiers surrender to the player and his team. ''Call of Duty: World at War'' A German soldier is captured by the Russians in the beginning of "Eviction". The player can shoot the soldier but if not, the Russian soldiers argue, and one of the soldiers kills the soldier after the other two soldiers tried to prevent the killing. Four unarmed Germans are seen in the mission "Ring of Steel" (after clearing the building the player was just in), begging the Russian in German. Transcript Reznov: ''"Dimitri, are you ready?"'' German Prisoner: ''"Töten Sie mich nicht!" ("Don't kill me!")'' Russian Soldier 1: "He wants mercy!" Russian Soldier 2: "You do not deserve mercy!" *slaps German* '' '''Russian Soldier 3:' "What mercy did you show to our people?!" *kicks German also, German cries in pain, along with him crying, "Bitte!" ("Please!")* Russian Soldier 1: "Time to die!" *aims Mosin-Nagant at German* Russian Soldier 3: "Wait... Wait! He may help us!" *pushes weapon away* Russian Soldier 1: "HELP US?! He can DIE for us!" *shoots horrified German in the head, his helmet thus flying across the room* Russian Soldier 2: "Pfff..." Russian Soldier 1: "Mudak!" ("Asshole!") Chernov: "This is not war! This is murder!!" Viktor Reznov: "THIS is how you end a war, Chernov!" ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' During the mission "Project Nova" several German prisoners are shot in the head, one by one, by Lev Kravchenko with a Tokarev TT-33. After he got to the last in line, he pulled the trigger, only to find his pistol empty. He then drew Private Yared's knife and brutally slit the last German's throat. Gallery Kravchenko German Kill.png|Kravchenko executing German prisoners. Kravchenko German Slice.png|Kravhcenko brutally slices a German's neck Trivia *The German in the level "Prisoners of War" is misquoted in the subtitles as saying "Please listen!" when he really says "Nicht schießen!", German for "Don't shoot!". Category:Call of Duty 2 Wehrmacht Characters Category:Call of Duty 3 Wehrmacht Characters‎ Category:Call of Duty: World at War Wehrmacht Characters‎